The Fraud Salesman
by danparker
Summary: Another day, and Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst had been enjoying their time in the other world. This time, the two will team up with someone to take on a certain fake salesmen.


The Fraud Salesman

It was another day in the other world and once again, early in the morning, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst had just woken up. "Good morning, Starlight," Sunburst said as he put his glasses on. "Morning," said Starlight Glimmer, "Sunburst. Man we've gotta get used to this now."

"We have," Sunburst. "Sorry," Starlight Glimmer replied meekly. "Oh well," said Sunburst, "Well, come on. Can't waste another day like this." "Ok," Starlight Glimmer replied, "We know." So without another word, the two got dressed and planned on what they were going to do today.

Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst said goodbye to Hornet Advancing, who was taking care of them during their stay in the other world, and left on their rental motorcycle. "So where to first?" Starlight Glimmer asked. "How about our best friend first?" Sunburst answered. "Ok," Starlight Glimmer replied.

And so, they were off to meet up with Twist. Well, the other world Twist to be precise. "Hello," Twist said as she saw the two drove up. "Another day," said Sunburst, "Hello, Twist." "Hi," said Starlight Glimmer, "It's nice to see you again." "Since yesterday," Twist replied. "Well, that is true," said Sunburst. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well," said Twist, "I have some place in mind that we can go to." "Ok," said Starlight Glimmer. The three friends have thought about what they were going to do that day, but something will happen that won't be part of their plans.

In another part of town, a man had just sold a boy named Rumble a new kind of toy. "Have fun," the man said to Rumble. "Thank you, mister," Rumble said and he left to play with his new toy, only to have the new toy crumble into pieces in less than two seconds. The next second, it blew up. This made Rumble very unhappy.

But the man, who sold him the broken toy is happy. "Heh," he sneered, "Another sucker to give me money. Ten dollars to be a good start for old Lickboot. A sales guy. Which is me." So the man, who is Lickboot, has been selling fake and unstable toys and products to people, only to make easy money for himself.

"It is a life and a lark," Lickboot said, "But mostly a lark!" He deliberately didn't learn from past mistakes from other salesmen. "Who's next?" Lickboot asked. That's when he noticed someone standing at the edge of a 70-foot high cliff, protected by a guardrail.

"Well, well, well," Lickboot thought, "What stupid looser do we have here?" Lickboot decided to walk up towards the person. "Hello," Lickboot said to the person, "Can I offer you something, mister?" The person turned around to face Lickboot. "No," he said in a mean tone of voice. "Well, what are you doing then?" Lickboot asked, "Mister?"

"My name is Smarty Nerd," the person replied in an unkind tone, "And I'm busy!" "Oh," said Lickboot, "What are you doing?" "Watching," the guy, named Smarty Nerd, answered, "I'm watching those two over there." "Ok," said Lickboot.

Of course, Smarty Nerd is watching Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst and Twist from a distance, but he's more interested in Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst. Or in this case, he has a major dislike for the two for no reason whatsoever. This gave Lickboot an idea. "Well you enjoy," he said to Smarty Nerd.

"Yes," Smarty Nerd said, "I have a feeling that those two don't belong here." "Whatever," said Lickboot, "Enjoy your time." He then turned his back. "I'll show them," Smarty Nerd said as he continued to watch the friends. "Yes," Lickboot said, "You have your thing and I have mine!"

He then literally kicked Smarty Nerd in the butt, causing him to go over the guardrail and fall from a height of 70 feet. "Ok then," Lickboot called out, "I'll let you go on your way. And I go on my way." He finished his sentence as Smarty Nerd crashed to the ground.

Next, Lickboot then got out a stick of dynamite, lit it with a match, and dropped it onto Smarty Nerd. "Ok, I have work to do," Lickboot said as the dynamite exploded, blowing Smarty Nerd up. Fortunately, Smarty Nerd survived, although he is charred all over. "Forget it!" he cried and fainted.

At the same time, Twist had left Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst so that she could go play with her friends, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "Have fun," Starlight Glimmer called out.

"I will," Twist called back to her friends, "Thanks!" "Good luck," Sunburst called out. After Twist left with her friends, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst were on their own again. "I'm glad that the kid is having fun now," Starlight Glimmer said. "Right," Sunburst agreed, "They look cute that way."

And for most of the day, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst just walked form place to place together. "Just a nice quiet day," Starlight Glimmer said. "Yeah," Sunburst agreed, "But what's that?" Sunburst noticed a pile of rubble. "What's going on?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"It looks like," Sunburst explained, "That this was a toy!" "Whoa!" Starlight Glimmer replied, "Are you serious?" "Yes," Sunburst explained, pointing at some of the parts, "It was made poorly on purpose!" "Wait, are you-" Starlight Glimmer tried to think of a question, but couldn't decided on what to say.

"Hey," a young man, named Comet Tail said, "Have you seen the damage done by a lousy salesmen?" "Yes," Starlight Glimmer answered, "Well, kind of." "We're examining the remains," Sunburst explained.

"Well," Comet Tail said, "There has been a salesman who had been selling fake toys that break apart. And explode!" "Oh no!" Starlight Glimmer exclaimed, "What a rip-off!" "Well," said Sunburst, "We'll stop him." "And he's over here!" Comet Tail pointed out.

Of course, the salesman in question is Lickboot. He has just walked up to Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst. "Hello," Lickboot said, "My name is Lickboot. Would you like to buy something from me?" "No!" Sunburst answered. "Now that's a stupid question to ask," said Comet Tail.

"So you're this looser who has been selling useless stuff!" Starlight Glimmer said. "Useless," Lickboot replied, "I think of the term 'up to the task' as I say." "Up to the task?" Comet Tail repeated in disgust. "More like garbage," Starlight Glimmer said to Sunburst.

"Yeah," Sunburst agreed. "Well, here you go," Lickboot said as he handed Starlight Glimmer an ordinary tree branch. "Just a stick," Said Starlight Glimmer, "This kind of reminds me of the so-called 'Staff of sameness'."

"Agreed," Sunburst replied. "Yeah, I told you, Sunburst," said Starlight Glimmer. "Enjoy," said Lickboot, "Now pay up." "This guy is even more pathetic than Zarroz," Sunburst thought to himself.

"Well, I must be off," said Lickboot, "After you pay-" He was about to leave when Starlight Glimmer struck him in the face with the stick. "Ow!" Lickboot cried, "Don't you read?!" "You are going to stop!" Starlight Glimmer shouted.

"Right!" Sunburst agreed, "Stop selling fake products!" "Ok," said Lickboot, "The policy is-" "Shut your mouth!" Sunburst shouted. And so, Starlight Glimmer handed her boyfriend the stick. "Take this, you creep!" Sunburst shouted.

This time, when Sunburst hit Lickboot with the large stick, he accidentally misaimed and he struck a bottle of nitroglycerin that Lickboot kept in one of his pockets on his pants. "Uh oh," Lickboot said meekly. The resulting explosion sent Lickboot flying and completely reduced the tree branch that Sunburst held to ashes.

"Well, there he goes," said Starlight Glimmer. "Right," Sunburst agreed, "And look what he left for us." The three noticed a small box. Comet Tail opened the box to find a lot of money. "It's the money that the looser had taken from innocent people," he explained. "No way!" Starlight Glimmer exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Sunburst said, "Well, that's what this is all about." "Oh why?!" Lickboot cried as he flew out of sight in smoke. He didn't know that he is missing some things.

Trixie, who was nearby, had watched everything. "I am not going to let a looser like him steal the show from the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie exclaimed before running off.

"That takes of that creep," said Comet Tail. "Ok," said Sunburst, "Now we have to return all of the money to the people he cheated out of." "Right," Starlight Glimmer and Comet Tail agreed.

And in no time at all, the three had returned the money to the people who had been cheated off by Lickboot. "Next time," said Rumble, "I'll be more careful on what I buy." "That's a good moral," said Sunburst.

"Yep," Comet Tail agreed. "Glad that mishap has been taken care of," said Sunburst. "Yeah," Starlight Glimmer agreed, "Who know what would have happened if that creep show continues on with his failed products?" "I think we can guess it won't be pretty," said Sunburst.

"We almost had the answer," said Comet Tail, "And what kind of idiot keeps nitroglycerin in his pants pocket? Oh well, who cares? So now that problem has been taken care of, what do you want to do now?" "Well," Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst replied. Sunburst answered.

Meanwhile, Lickboot had landed in a certain place away from town. He ended up in an old-fashioned theater building and he hit a stage with a loud crash. "Who's the extra?" one of the audience members called out.

That's when Lickboot got up and announced himself. "My name is Lickboot," he said, "I am here to sell you products." "Yeah," another audience member said, "Half dressed!" And the audience roared with laughter. "Ok," Lickboot said. He was about to get the money when he made an embarrassing discovery.

The explosion had also vaporized his pants. "Impossible!" Lickboot cried as the audience laughed at him. Just then, Super Crusher approached Lickboot with a huge sign. "Can you read the clothing policy, stupid?!" Super Crusher said to Lickboot, "No pants! No act! You get pummeled!"

"Oh no!" Lickboot cried as everyone ganged up on him and pummeled him.


End file.
